Prometheus
The BC-303 Prometheus was the first, and for some time only, deep-space battleship built by the Tau'ri. The craft was operated by the U.S. Air Force, and its crew consisted of Air Force personnel. Operationally, Prometheus fell under the purview of the Office of Homeworld Security, though there was some control over its missions by Stargate Command. The experimental vesel used Asgard technology in its hyperdrive engine and shields, and there may have been other Asgard technologies installed, as well. These advancements were fitted by the Asgard in return for Earth's invaluable assistance in fighting the Replicator threat in their home galaxy. Prometheus was damaged when she went up against an Ori defense satellite and found herself outmatched. Crew Commanding officers * Colonel Ethan Wilson (2006) *Lt. Gen. James Tyson (2007-present) Other crew *Lieutenant Lindsey Novak (Engineer) *Captain Kevin Marks (Pilot) *Major Erin Gant (Senior officer) *Kvasir (Asgard advisor) History Introduction Prometheus was originally the code name for the experimental X-303, which was developed and constructed in Nevada by Area 51 R&D, with a great deal of work subcontracted to civilian companies without revealing the true nature of the project. The X-303 was hijacked while still incomplete by rogue NID agents with the agents demanding the release of Colonel Frank Simmons and the Goa'uld infested Adrian Conrad which eventually happened. SG-1, the SGC's flagship team managed to reclaim control of the ship and stop the NID agents although both the Goa'uld-controlled Simmons and Conrad were both killed while the remaining NID agents were captured. Thor of the Asgard towed the Prometheus to the Ida Galaxy where the Replicators had been captured on the planet Hala. SG-1's mission was to reverse the effects of a time dilation device which the Asgard had created to slow down the Replicators's progression until a method of ridding the universe of them was found. The Replicators turned the device in the opposite direction and evolved into human form. SG-1 successfully reversed the bubble and caught the human form Replicators in it. This was the first time that the Prometheus landed on an alien planet's surface. The Asgard later outfitted the ship with advanced shields as a show of gratitude. They refused to outfit the ship with Asgard weaponry. As the ship had not yet been commissioned at the time of this mission, she had no name. Prometheus was first suggested by Major Samantha Carter, but Colonel Jack O'Neill, who commanded the mission, rejected it as a "Greek tragedy". (He preferred the name Enterprise.) Nonetheless, the ship was officially named Prometheus by the time of her shakedown cruise under Colonel William Ronson. Ronson took SG-1 and his crew out on their first mission to test the fully-operational ship. Unfortunately, the Naquadria reactor core which enabled the ship to travel in hyperspace had to be jettisoned because of its instability which caused great damage to the ship. As such, the Prometheus had to land on the planet Tagrea. After some conflicts with the Tagreans they were allowed to stay and await parts and repair equipment brought through the Stargate in order to get back home. She did not make it home, however, until the following year, using a hyperdrive taken from a captured Al'kesh bomber. This meant that the ship was underpowered, since the Al'kesh reactor was designed for a vessel one-tenth of Prometheus' size. En route back to Earth, the ship was attacked by an Unidentified spaceship and was forced to hide inside an Interstellar cloud. Carter saved the day and all of the crew were returned to continue their journey home. Battle of Antarctica When Anubis launched a full-scale attack against Earth, Major General George S. Hammond assumed direct command of the Prometheus at the request of President Henry Hayes. The ship engaged Anubis' fleet in Antarctica to protect SG-1 as they sought to activate the Ancient weapons platform in the Antarctic outpost, buried within a mile of ice. After SG-1's mission to access the Outpost was successful, Prometheus entered orbit to directly battle Anubis' mothership. The ship suffered extensive damage, and Hammond was prepared to ram the dying ship into Anubis' ship, but that desperate measure was not necessary; Colonel Jack O'Neill activated the Outpost's defense weapons and destroyed all of Anubis' ships, resulting in the Tau'ri achieving a huge victory against the Goa'uld. Technology Further duties Category:Tau’ri ships